Go your own way
by julieloveskurt
Summary: TRADUCCION: Kurt Hummel solo quiere terminar su penultimo año en McKinley en una sola pieza. Pero cuando el nuevo chico del reformatorio Dalton se interesa alarmantemente en él, esta seguro de que sera un viaje salvaje...
1. Chapter 1

Glee no me pertenece; es propiedad Ryan Murphy y asociados, quienes cada martes me hacen volverme loca…. Tampoco esta historia me pertenece, es propiedad de **Zavocado**; quien me autorizo para traducir y publicar.

**Link de su perfil:** www (.) fanfiction (.) net (/) u (/) 689150 (/) Zavocado

**Link de la historia:** www (.) fanfiction (.) net (/) s (/) 7222219 (/) 1(/) Go_Your_Own_Way

* * *

><p>Kurt se deslizo en el escritorio vacio que estaba entre Mercedes y Tina mientras sonaba la campana<p>

"Recuérdenme de nuevo ¿por que deje que me convencieran de inscribirme en esta clase de Inglés?" Mercedes preguntó, mirando al señor Robertson con disgusto mientras este cerraba la puerta y ponía su maletín sobre su escritorio

"Porque es mejor que sufrir en la clase normal de Ingles con Puckerman y Santana" Kurt le recordó en voz baja

"O en la avanzada con Rachel" Tina agrego

Kurt asintió mientras sacaba una libreta de su mochila: "El club Glee por si solo ya es un exceso de tiempo en su presencia".

"Asi que, ¿ya han visto al chico nuevo?" Mercedes susurro emocionada

Al frente, el señor Robertson pidió silencio, mirando hacia ellos en particular. El profesor comenzó a dar su discurso con tono monótono, los tres rodaron los ojos y comenzaron a garabatear notas al margen de la libreta de Kurt.

_¿Qué chico nuevo? _Kurt escribió; a su derecha Tina, solo por curiosidad se inclino para leer la respuesta de Mercedes

_Un chico que fue transferido de ese reformatorio en Westerville. Dayton, Dullson o como sea que se llame_

Kurt y Tina se miraron mutuamente, preguntándose porque eso tendría que interesarles. Aunque Ohio estuviera o no en medio de la nada, no había nada inusual en que hubieran algunos chicos nuevos en la escuela al iniciar el año.

Tina paso a través de él hacia la libreta: ¿_Y eso nos interesa porque…?_

Mercedes levanto una ceja y le lanzo una mirada de pura actitud que claramente decía que la respuesta era obvia. _Porque: a) Él es absolutamente hermoso b) Pateó el trasero de Karofsky cuandol trato de tirarle un Slushie después del primer periodo y c) ¿Ya mencione que es hermoso?_

Tina se rio, cubrió su boca cuando el señor Robertson los miro de nuevo. Kurt arqueo los labios un poco pero no dio ninguna respuesta. ¿Qué le importaba si otro guapo chico heterosexual caminaba por los pasillos de McKinley? Lo de Karofsky era ciertamente interesante; pero si ese chico venia de un reformatorio, honestamente no estaba sorprendido.

Regreso su mirada a la libreta, donde Mercedes ya le había dado una mejor cobertura de los incidentes que había presenciado en el pasillo esta mañana. Sus ojos recorrieron la libreta brevemente, obteniendo la cantidad suficiente de información para darse cuenta de que había sido una pelea corta porque Karofsky había sido sorprendido fuera de guardia y después había sido golpeado.

"Ahora clase, bienvenidos a la clase de Lenguaje y composición en Ingles. Aquí está el plan de estudios para…-"

La puerta se abrió de golpe tan fuerte que reboto en el archivero que se encontraba detrás de ella. Sorprendidos, todos voltearon a ver al recién llegado. Junto a él, Kurt escucho a Mercedes jadear y susurrarle, "Es él".

Una cosa era cierta acerca de la descripción de Mercedes, Kurt sintió que una parte de su cerebro hacia corto circuito; él era hermoso; impresionantemente hermoso realmente, Kurt lo decidió mientras miraba al chico en sus pantalones obscuros ajustados, su camiseta blanca de cuello V y su chamarra negra de piel. Sus rizos cortos y obscuros colgaban detrás de sus orejas, su piel estaba ligeramente bronceada y tenía unos asfixiantes ojos verde-avellana; ojos que lo miraron directamente. Sonrojándose furiosamente, Kurt sacudió su mirada y la planto en la libreta de su escritorio. Se perdió la sonrisa arrogante que salió de la boca del chico mientras se pavoneaba y ponía una nota en el escritorio del señor Robertson. Sin decir ninguna palabra; se dirigió a la parte trasera del salón, todos lo miraban y susurraban acerca de la pelea de más temprano, él solo tomo el asiento libre detrás de Kurt.

"Bueno-" El señor Robertson dijo mirando la nota a través de sus anteojos, "Todos, tenemos un nuevo estudiante… Blaine Anderson; ahora, vamos a pasar el plan de estudios"

Con algunas miradas detrás de ellos, Tina tomo la libreta de nuevo y escribió _Oh por Dios, él es tan caliente._

Mercedes prácticamente chillo y ambas se deshicieron en risitas silenciosas. El chico de enfrente les paso los planes de estudio y Kurt tomo tres antes de voltearse…

Solo para encontrarse cara a cara con Blaine. Y no era el usual cara a cara que esos escritorios permitían, literalmente sus rostros estaban a menos de diez centímetros. Él estaba tan cerca de Kurt que podía oler su especiado y masculino aroma, mezclado con menta y un toque de humo de cigarro; podía ver sus cuatro piercings en su oído derecho, el industrial en el izquierdo y el pequeño aro plateado incrustado en el borde de su ceja izquierda. Trago saliva audiblemente, odiándose a sí mismo y a ese chico por ser irresistiblemente atractivo. Blaine sonrió ampliamente, mientras tomaba el último plan de estudios de sus dedos que temblaban, sus ojos verde-avellana se clavaron en el con avidez.

"Gracias, cariño"

Esta vez Mercedes realmente chillo, Tina lo hizo también. Porque, santo infierno, la voz del chico era sexy. Kurt aclaro su garganta y trato de responder con un amistoso "de nada", pero solo termino mirándolo y pronunciándolo en silencio. Si no lo supiera mejor, juraría que el tipo estaba coqueteando con él.

Kurt regreso la mirada al frente, intentando regresar su atención a lo que el señor Robertson estaba diciendo; eso fue increíblemente difícil con Mercedes y Tina riendo y escribiéndose notas furiosamente la una a la otra en su libreta; con el tiempo una ola de risas volvió a desatarse con la idea de que la voz de Blaine era "como sexo".

La batalla por su atención estuvo completamente arruinada cuando algo pesado cayó en la parte trasera de su silla. Se puso rígido, y trato en vano de parecer por lo menos concentrado en cualquier cosa que se suponía debía estar escuchando.

Y luego, un pie enfundado en una bota se deslizo a un lado y empezó a frotarse de arriba abajo en su pantorrilla. Kurt jadeo con fuerza, saltando un poco. Varias personas alrededor voltearon a mirarlo, también Mercedes y Tina. Él no podía dejar de mirar hacia abajo. Una bota de cuero grande estaba recargada contra la parte interna de su tobillo y… ¿eso era un monitor de tobillo? Sabía que se estaba sonrojando furiosamente, asi que se giro y puso la mejor cara de "perra" que pudo lograr.

"_¿_Cuál es tu maldito problema?" siseo molesto, aunque su voz se quebró un poco en la última palabra; y en cuanto miro a los ojos verde-avellana, se sonrojo aun más.

Blaine se inclino hacia adelante otra vez, pasando sus dedos ligeramente sobre la mano con la que Kurt se aferraba al respaldo de su asiento; Kurt la aparto al instante, mirando severamente y tratando de ignorar la forma en la que su estomago se precipito con la sensación de los dedos callosos.

"Te vez tenso cariño" Blaine susurro roncamente, "Tal vez una buena cogida te relaje"

Kurt estaba descontrolado. Sin mencionar, sin habla ante la arrogancia y comportamiento lascivo, arrogante y hermoso y… Kurt se detuvo a sí mismo. ¿Qué estaba mal con él?

"¿Algo que a los chicos les gustaría compartir con la clase?" La voz molesta del señor Robertson llamo desde el frente.

Por primera vez, Kurt estaba contento por su presencia; esto lo salvaba del problema de tratar de dar una respuesta cuando se encontraba en _shock_; sin mencionar que estaba tan increíblemente avergonzado que no pudo responder con algún comentario ingenioso, como lo haría con alguien más. Proposiciones como esas no se las hacían todos los días, o nunca. A los matones podía manejarlos sin pensarlo dos veces, pero esto era algo completamente nuevo. Algo que él odiaba por emocionarlo tanto.

"¿Compartir?" Blaine se hizo eco, con los ojos aun firmemente sobre Kurt. Sus labios se torcieron de nuevo, de una forma que hizo que el corazón de Kurt aleteara "No soy muy compartido, pero usted es más que bienvenido a saciar su voyerismo; nunca le diremos no a la audiencia, ¿verdad cariño?"

La clase entera los miro sorprendidos. Incluso el señor Robertson se había quedado sin habla ante esa declaración. La única persona que se movió fue Kurt, y nunca había estado tan furioso. Hizo la única cosa que a su cerebro, aturdido por la rabia, se le ocurrió.

_Smack_

Su mano sobre la mejilla de Blaine hizo eco en el silencio ensordecedor del salón.

"¿Cómo te atreves?" Kurt comenzó, su usualmente pálido rostro se había enrojecido, mientras miraba a Blaine, quien no se había movido desde que Kurt lo había abofeteado "Como si alguna vez te fuera a dar la oportunidad".

Blaine giro su cabeza lentamente de vuelta hacia Kurt, su mejilla estaba enrojecida y le causaba escozor. Una mirada fría y venenosa ardía en sus ojos mientras se levantaba de su asiento; esa mirada fue suficiente para detener a Kurt a medio despotricar. Se quedo inmóvil mientras Blaine se alzaba sobre su asiento.

"Tú vas a hacer este año interesante, ¿no es así pequeña reina virgen?" Blaine gruño, inclinándose hasta que estuvo a muy pocos centímetros de distancia. Este cometario pareció sacar finalmente al señor Robertson del aturdimiento en el que Blaine lo había inducido.

"Los dos, a la oficina del director" el señor Robertson ordeno "Ahora"

Esas palabras lanzaron lejos cualquier vestigio de ira en Kurt. El color de sus mejillas desapareció cuando dirigió su mirada de sorpresa hacia el señor Robertson

"Pero… que… esto es _su culpa"_ Kurt exclamo indignado.

"A pesar de los comentarios inapropiados del señor Anderson, no voy a permitir que un estudiante abofetee a otro en mi salón de clases" El señor Robertson dijo firmemente, señalando hacia la puerta, "A la oficina del director, yo estaré ahí una vez que la clase termine"

El rostro de Blaine volvió a esa perfecta sonrisa arrogante, mientras tomaba su bolso y se dirigía a la puerta. Se detuvo, con la mano sobre la manija de la puerta y volteo de nuevo hacia Kurt, para dedicarle una mirada deslumbrante y lujuriosa. "¿Vas a ir por tus propios pies o prefieres que te lleve cargando al estilo novia?"

Junto a él, Mercedes escupió, "Oh, al demonio… él no hizo eso…"

Pero Kurt la hizo callar mientras el señor Robertson lo miro de nuevo y le ordeno "A la oficina del director señor Hummel, no se lo volveré a repetir"

Entumecido, Kurt guardo su libreta en su bolso y se puso de pie, evitando el contacto visual con sus compañeros, cuyos susurros se estrellaron en sus oídos como estática de radio.

"Llamare con anticipación para hacerles saber que deben esperarlos" El señor Robertson agrego, mirando fijamente a Blaine

Con una sonrisa divertida, Blaine saludo y abrió la puerta. Con una ridícula, pero impecable reverencia le abrió el paso a Kurt a través de esta. Él puso en su rostro la mejor expresión "de perra" que tenia, y comenzó a caminar con pasos lentos hacia la oficina; con la esperanza de que Blaine no tomara en cuenta la advertencia y lo dejara solo; o dejara de oler tan jodidamente bien.

Porque era imposible no respirar su olor, cuando el rostro del otro chico se encontraba a centímetros del suyo, una vez más. Blaine se echo a reír, su aliento cálido golpeo sobre el cuello de Kurt, haciéndolo reprimir un escalofrió, "Hacemos un buen equipo Hummel, casi pensé que tendría que quedarme ahí sentado toda la clase"

"Nosotros no hicimos nada juntos" Kurt respondió; luego se dio cuenta de lo abierta que había dejado esa declaración y se maldijo a sí mismo; Blaine ya había demostrado ser más rápido que Azimio y Karofsky.

Blaine le sonrió pícaramente, dando un paso delante de él y haciéndolo detenerse, "Podríamos hacer algo". Sus ojos se obscurecieron mientras continuaba, su voz se convirtió en un gruñido áspero, "Estoy pensando en algo muy especifico que me encantaría hacer contigo".

Kurt lo miro hacia abajo, disfrutando el hecho de que era unos centímetros más alto que el chico de cabello obscuro, "Dudo mucho que nosotros podamos hacer algo hasta que tú saques la cabeza de tu trasero" Kurt replico, dando un paso al lado de Blaine y luego continuo su camino por el pasillo. La parte vengativa de su ser no pudo resistirse a decir por encima del hombro "Tal vez, cuando saques tu cabeza de tu trasero podrás tener la altura de un ser humano normal…"

Escucho a Blaine reír a lo bajo mientras lo seguía; justo al entrar a la oficina del director, Blaine se inclino hacia él para susurrarle al oído con ese maldito aliento golpeando el lóbulo de su oreja, Kurt casi no pudo registrar lo que Blaine dijo: "Ustedes los vírgenes siempre se burlan, hasta que están de rodillas"

Kurt apretó los dientes, luchando contra el impulso de golpear al chico de nuevo, mientras la recepcionista les hizo una señal para que entraran a la oficina del Director Figgins.

Asi no era como había planeado que su primer día en penúltimo año transcurriera.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola de nuevo, como siempre espero que estén de maravilla. Esta vez me tienen aquí, dejándoles mi primera traducción. Ahora que mi tiempo es escaso traducir representa menos dificultad que escribir, pues demanda menos; sin embargo no abandonare mis propias historias. <strong>

**Como siempre aprovecho para hacerme publicidad y decir que tuve algunas dificultades con el capítulo final de "Justamente ahora", sin embargo el fin de semana estará listo y publicado sin falta. No acostumbro a dejar las cosas incompletas, la idea de traducir este maravilloso Fic ya tiene bastante tiempo, por lo tanto ya tengo algunos capítulos adelantados; sin embargo estaba en espera de la autorización de Zavocado para poder publicarla; por lo tanto ahora que la tengo, solamente es cuestión de subir el capitulo y listo.**

**Gracias como siempre por su apoyo, cualquier comentario respecto a la traducción es muy bien recibido, tanto positivo como negativo; de hecho estaría encantada si me comentan acerca de cualquier error que pudieran encontrar.**

**Cuídense y sean felices, y sobre todo no mueran mientras esperan cada nuevo capítulo de Glee, en lo personal esperar una semana es demasiado duro, sobre todo esta semana (cualquier Klainer que haya visto el final de I am Unicorn sabe a lo que me refiero) Pero bueno, gracias otra vez por todo; mucha suerte y ¡nos leemos muy pronto!**


	2. Chapter 2

Glee no me pertenece; es propiedad Ryan Murphy y asociados, quienes cada martes me hacen volverme loca…. Tampoco esta historia me pertenece, es propiedad de **Zavocado**; quien me autorizo para traducir y publicar.

**Link de su perfil:** www (.) fanfiction (.) net (/) u (/) 689150 (/) Zavocado

**Link de la historia:** www (.) fanfiction (.) net (/) s (/) 7222219 (/) 1(/) Go_Your_Own_Way

* * *

><p>El golpeteo rítmico de metal contra dientes y el zumbido de la computadora eran los únicos sonidos en la oficina de Figgins. Kurt rechinaba sus dientes juntos (algo que él nunca, nunca hacia) y volvía a cruzar sus piernas por enésima vez, sin hacer nada para ocultar la furiosa mirada penetrante que le estaba dando a Blaine. Por su parte, Blaine estaba encorvado en la silla junto a él, con todo tipo de gracia y elegancia ausente. Su cabeza descansaba contra el respaldo de su silla, ojos cerrados mientras golpeaba el <em>maldito piercing de su lengua<em> contra sus dientes. Un enorme y furioso suspiro escapo de los labios de Kurt antes de que pudiera detenerlo y Blaine se detuvo lo suficiente para reír en voz baja.

Blaine continúo con su ritmo anterior y Kurt estaba aguantando la urgencia de arrancarle el cabello con sus propias manos. El sonido hacia que los dientes de Kurt le dolieran tanto como si el metal estuviera estrellándose contra ellos; se maldijo a sí mismo por siquiera pensar eso. Se cambio de asiento, pues sus pantalones estaban destinados a volverse incómodos si ese sonido no se detenía inmediatamente. Dios, como deseaba no haberse puesto pantalones ajustados ese día.

"¿Podrías detenerte?" pregunto bruscamente, descruzando sus piernas e inclinándose hacia Blaine, de una manera que esperaba pareciera amenazante, o por lo menos que pudiera molestarlo u ofenderlo; cualquier cosa que lo detuviera de golpear el piercing contra sus dientes, porque escucharlo hacia que Kurt pensara en él; y pensar en Blaine con un _maldito piercing en la lengua _no era algo que quisiera hacer. Pensar en Blaine era algo que no debería estar haciendo, en lo absoluto.

"¿Detener que cariño?" Blaine pregunto inocentemente, girándose hacia Kurt, sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa maliciosa y sus ojos brillaban ante la luz artificial. Era una mirada que Kurt no podía definir, pero que odiaba que le gustara; nadie lo había visto de esa forma antes, como si de verdad pensara que era atractivo.

Luego recordó donde estaba, y más importante, como había llegado hasta ahí, y se detuvo antes de que lo que estuviera pensando llegara a ser muy obvio.

"Tú sabes exactamente que" espeto Kurt, cruzando sus brazos y piernas, en un intento de ocultar su creciente excitación. Desvió su mirada a un cuadro en la pared del fondo, intentando ignorar a Blaine, cosa que se había vuelto de nuevo imposible al escuchar la silla de Blaine arrastrarse sobre el piso de madera.

"Oh, ya se" Blaine susurro suavemente, su cálido aliento con olor a cigarrillo golpeo sobre los cabellos de la nuca de Kurt "Solo quiero escucharte decirlo".

Kurt realmente deseaba haber elegido otros pantalones esa mañana; por suerte, justo en ese momento la puerta de la oficina se abrió; el director Figgins y el señor Robertson entraron, previniendo a Blaine de hacer alguna otra cosa. Su aparición tomo a Kurt por sorpresa, ni siquiera escuchado la campana sonar; pero antes de que la puerta se cerrara de golpe, pudo escuchar el tumulto de los estudiantes que se movían a través de los pasillos con rumbo a su segundo periodo de clases.

Figgins tomo asiento en la silla de cuero gastado frente a ellos, viéndose inusualmente severo; el señor Robertson, con un paquete de papeles en mano, se puso a un lado.

"De regreso aquí, señor Anderson" Kurt se confundió por un segundo, pero luego cayó en la cuenta de que Blaine debía tener un apellido; luego lo miro; ¿Cuándo había movido su silla detrás de él?, y contemplo la sonrisa burlona en sus labios mientras Figgins continuaba: "Esta es la segunda vez en dos horas"

"Supongo que debería calmarme un poco" Blaine dijo descaradamente cruzando los brazos, "No quiero hacer demasiado obvio lo irresistible que te encuentro".

Todos en la oficina palidecieron; si Kurt no odiara al chico tanto como en ese momento, seguramente se hubiera detenido a admirar su sarcasmo

"Señor Anderson-"

Blaine levanto sus manos defensivamente, "Esta Bien, está bien; dicta tu castigo y sigamos adelante, ya estoy aburriéndome de ti"

Kurt sintió que su mandíbula se hundía ligeramente; pensaba que Blaine había sido audaz en la clase del señor Robertson; pero nunca imagino que le hablaría al director Figgins como si fuera un niño que se porta mal y es enviado a su habitación.

Los músculos de la mandíbula de Figgins se tensaron furiosamente mientras miraba a Blaine, quien se veía completamente imperturbable.

"El señor Robertson ya había planeado un castigo para ustedes jóvenes, pero obviamente necesito agregar algo más al suyo señor Anderson" Figgins giro, mientras el señor Robertson daba un paso adelante.

"Jóvenes; pasaran una semana en detención conmigo, empezando mañana" sus ojos se movieron hacia Kurt, quien abrió su boca para protestar, pero luego lo pensó mejor. "Y puesto que se fueron antes de que la clase terminara, se han perdido la elección de compañero de equipo para el análisis de la novela; por lo tanto trabajaran juntos".

"¿Qué?" Kurt grito, con los ojos muy abiertos. Una semana de detención ya era suficientemente mala; ¿ahora tenía que elaborar un proyecto con ese imbécil?

"Todo se explica en el paquete de trabajo" El señor Robertson sostuvo el paquete mientras hablaba y Kurt se lo arrebato de las manos "Te hubieras enterado de esto su no hubieras hecho disturbios en el salón"

Pero Kurt no estaba escuchando, estaba explorando el contorno de la primera página

_Para cada novela que leamos, a ti y a tu compañero asignado se les designara un fragmento del texto para ser criticado, analizado y presentado en un debate durante clase…-_

"Espere" Kurt dijo débilmente, mientras su corazón se hundía "¿Significa que tengo que cargar con él durante todo el año?"

"No cambio las parejas a menos de que haya una buena razón, señor Hummel" el señor Robertson respondió bruscamente "A menos que se vuelva increíblemente obvio que ustedes no están poniendo todo su esfuerzo en las asignaciones, hasta entonces no veo razones para cambiar este arreglo"

Figgins aclaro su garganta y agrego, "Teniendo en cuanta la brillante reputación académica del señor Anderson en Dalton, no veo razón por la cual tenga que preocuparse señor Hummel. Aprendan a trabajar superando las diferencias y problemas que parecen estar teniendo"

_¿Brillante reputación académica? _Kurt pregunto incrédulo, mirando a Blaine, quien aun parecía imperturbable en la conversación alrededor de él; de hecho, había vuelto a jugar con el piercing de su lengua, ignorando el paquete de hojas en su regazo.

"Señor Anderson, usted pasara una semana extra en detención por su insolencia" Figgins continuo, mientras el señor Robertson abandonaba la oficina con una despedida breve, "Les escribiré una nota a ambos para disculpar su tardanza al segundo bloque. ¿En qué clase deberían estar ahora?"

"Frances IV con Madame Bellemont" Kurt murmuro, guardando cuidadosamente el paquete de hojas en su mochila

"Calculo avanzado" Blaine agrego, lanzando sin contemplaciones su propio paquete de hojas en su mochila vieja.

Figgins le entrego la nota a Kurt y luego miro a Blaine "¿AB con la señora Gates?"

"BC con Jenkins" Blaine corrigió, lanzando un guiño pícaro a Kurt.

Haciendo una mueca con los labios, Kurt salió de la oficina y subió las escaleras, tratando de ignorar lo sonrojada que estaba su cara y esperando que Blaine no lo hubiera notado antes de irse… No, este año no iba a ir del todo bien.

Kurt paso toda su clase de Frances insultando a Azimio en una docena de maneras diferentes; incluso después de tres años en la misma clase de Frances, él no entendía exactamente como Azimio se las había arreglado para aprobar la primera sección de la materia. Después de una hora de hablar fluidamente francés y decirle cosas a uno de sus torturadores, las cuales jamás diría en ingles; Kurt se sintió un poco mejor respecto a la mañana que había tenido.

Luego de una parada rápida en su casillero para dejar sus libros, bajo las escaleras para llegar a clase de Economía domestica. Había sido uno de los últimos en llegar, pero se alegro de ver algunas caras familiares presentes. Brittany y Tina se habían apropiado de una mesa en la parte delantera y Mercedes le había apartado un lugar en la última fila; con mucho gusto se sentó en el.

"Chico, tienes demasiado que explicar" Mercedes dijo de una vez.

Tina apareció detrás de su hombro "No puedo creer que lo hayas abofeteado"

"Se lo merecía" Kurt replico estallando de ira, mientras Brittany se unía a ellos "Es un idiota que necesita un trasplante de cabello"

"Una vez trate de hacerle un trasplante de cabello a mi hermano, con los cabellos de mis piernas" Brittany le susurro a Tina, quien solo la miro un poco confundida.

Okay, quizá Kurt estaba mintiendo acerca de esa última parte; amaba el cabello rizado de Blaine, que era rizado hasta el punto de ser completamente ingobernable. Rizos obscuros, en los cuales deseaba correr sus manos y… las chicas lo miraron expectantes y se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de lo que le acababan de preguntar.

"Perdón, ¿Qué?"

"¿Qué paso en la oficina de Figgins?" Tina reitero, intercambiando una mirada furtiva con Mercedes.

Dicha mirada no paso desapercibida para Kurt, él miro al par de chicas con cautela "¿Eso que tiene que ver?"

"¿Qué tiene que ver?" Mercedes dijo, poniendo una sonrisa increíblemente brillante "¿En qué tantos problemas te metiste?"

"Una semana de detención con el señor Robertson" Kurt hizo una pausa, mientras miraba a la chica horrorizada "con él"

Tina cubrió su boca mientras comenzaba a toser, pero Kurt aun podía ver su sonrisa detrás de su mano, Mercedes ni siquiera se molesto en cubrir la suya.

"¿Qué?" Kurt finalmente cuestiono al ver que ninguna de las dos quería explicarle que tenia de maravillosa esa noticia

La campana sonó, mientras Kurt aun seguía mirándolas. La señora Olsen apareció y Tina y Brittany corrieron de vuelta a su mesa.

"¿Qué están pensando ustedes dos?" Kurt le susurro a Mercedes mientras la profesora tomaba asistencia.

"Oh vamos _boo_, no puedes estar siendo tan olvidadizo"

Kurt la miro fijamente; y Mercedes, al no recibir respuesta giro los ojos y susurro "Esta completamente interesado en ti"

"Es un imbécil" Kurt respondió de nuevo, un poco más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido. Las chicas al frente de ellos voltearon a ver con curiosidad, pero Mercedes las aparto.

"El es sexy y gay Kurt; o bisexual o algo" Mercedes movió la mano exasperada, "El punto es que ¿Cuántos chicos gays crees que conocerás en la preparatoria?"

"Asi que, debo arrojarme a él solamente porque es gay?" Kurt dijo, entre incrédulo y enojado "Ni siquiera es mi tipo"

"Oh, por favor, vi la forma en la que te miraba chico; yo creo que debes aprovechar la oportunidad; durante la detención"

"No, simplemente no. El ya es suficiente problema para mí, no me importa si es hermoso; es lo último que necesito en mi vida"

Kurt miro con furia hacia Mercedes y luego giro la vista al frente. En el fondo sabía que Mercedes tenía algo de razón. _Alguien _sin duda, trataría de hacer algún movimiento durante las detenciones, y Kurt honestamente no sabía si deseaba que eso sucediera o no.

No volvieron a hablar acerca de Blaine mientras horneaban, o durante el almuerzo, ni una hora y media de clase después. Kurt estaba agradecido por eso, y aun más agradecido de que Blaine no apareciera en el almuerzo o en alguna de sus otras clases; el solo esperaba que lo mismo sucediera mañana. Se despidió de Mercedes, Tina y Brittany en la escalera para dirigirse a su última clase en el segundo piso.

En el momento en el que camino a través de la puerta del laboratorio de química, casi se da media vuelta y se escapaba de esa estúpida clase porque ahí estaba Blaine. Sus pies enfundados en sus botas de piel estaban recargados en la mesa al frente de él y un par de enormes audífonos estaban incrustados en sus oídos; Kurt podía escuchar el zumbido de la música a través del salón; en silencio se sentó lo más lejos que pudo del delincuente. Tuvo la sensación de que Blaine iba a estar en todas sus clases avanzadas. El comentario de Figgins acerca de su _brillante reputación académica _retumbo en sus oídos mientras sacaba sus provisiones y mientras ignoraba el sonido de los dedos de Blaine golpeando la mesa.

Un destello de metal en el tobillo de Blaine llamo la atención de Kurt, mientras los demás estudiantes arribaban al salón. El monitor de tobillo; se había olvidado de él durante todo el drama que había acontecido en la mañana. Ahora que lo recordaba, no podia dejar de preguntarse ¿que había hecho Blaine para que se lo pusieran? Pero sus ojos permanecieron demasiado tiempo en aparato. Los pies de Blaine cayeron de sobre la mesa mientras se giraba hacia Kurt y se quitaba los audífonos.

"¿Viste algo que te gustara Hummel?"

Kurt pudo sentir el calor que subía hacia sus mejillas, pero no iba a permitir que Blaine siguiera recibiendo lo mejor de él; algunos de sus compañeros ya se habían girado par verlos. A juzgar por los susurros, Kurt supo que el incidente de la clase de inglés ya se había esparcido como pólvora.

"Solo admiro tus llamativas joyas Anderson" Kurt respondió mirando cada uno de los dientes blancos como perlas de Blaine "Es reconfortante ver que alguien te mantiene a raya"

La sonrisa en el rostro de Blaine se congelo, ni siquiera parpadeo o se movió; eso desconcertó a Kurt, todo acerca de Blaine era desconcertante. Se las había arreglado para meterse bajo la piel de Kurt como nadie más lo había hecho antes.

La señora Mentore entro al salón mientras la campana sonaba y fue solo cuando pidió la atención de todos que Blaine finalmente desvió la mirada, su sonrisa aun permanecía en su atractivo rostro; una emoción que Kurt había estado tratando de suprimir lo golpeo en la espalda y lo hizo retorcerse sobre su asiento de plástico, ¿Por qué no pudo haber sido alguien más, _cualquier _otro idiota el que decidiera perseguirlo con esos malditos ojos llenos de lujuria? Podría haberse negado fácilmente con un comentario ingenioso y una mirada sarcástica; pero por alguna razón, no entendía porque no podía hacer eso con Blaine. Eso lo estaba empezando a molestar más de lo que el propio chico lo hacía.

La profesora hizo un llamado para crear parejas de trabajo, y afortunadamente la chica a su lado estuvo de acuerdo en que trabajaran juntos. Fue solo cuando todos se habían acomodado en las estaciones de laboratorio que Kurt se dio cuenta de que había un número impar, y lo más importante es que era Blaine el que sobraba. Él no se había movido de su asiento y la señora Mentore lo noto mientras se dirigía a la parte trasera del salón, donde se encontraban las estaciones de trabajo.

"¡Oh, parece que tenemos un número impar chicos! ¿A quién le gustaría ser un trió?

Nadie respondió; era como si el silencio hubiera golpeado esa mañana, y por alguna razón eso hizo a Kurt sentirse mucho peor. Blaine se levanto de su escritorio y todo el mundo se contrajo en señal de alarma; claramente esperando algún tipo de agresión por el desaire. Dicha reacción también hizo retroceder a Kurt, pero la expresión de Blaine permaneció impasible.

"En realidad, prefiero trabajar solo" Blaine dijo con tono ligero, arrebatando una hoja de trabajo de las manos de la profesora y luego se dirigió a la última estación de trabajo vacía.

"¿Estas segu-…?" la señora Mentore se detuvo nerviosa ante la mirada oscura que Blaine le dirigió. "Um… clase, bienvenidos a Química avanzada II; la mayoría de ustedes ya estuvo en la primera sección de Química, por lo que ya conocen la rutina de los laboratorios, usen las gafas y respondan la preguntas en sus libretas aquí están las indicaciones…"

A medida de que la maestra iba y venía repartiendo las hojas de trabajo, Kurt vio que Blaine ya iba demasiado adelantado en el trabajo y que además no estaba usando las gafas de protección, como se le había indicado. La señora Mentore parecía dudosa en acercarse a él y solo llamaba en voz alta "Todos asegúrense de usar las gafas" mientras hacia sus rondas por el laboratorio. Blaine jamás hizo caso.

Kurt sabía que tenía que concentrarse en su propio trabajo de laboratorio, pero no podía quitarle la mirada de encima al delincuente. Blaine resolvía su hoja de trabajo como si ya lo hubiera hecho un millón de veces antes; por lo mendo la brillante reputación académica tenía sentido ahora, aunque la actitud desagradable aun no lo tenía.

Después de media hora en marcha, Kurt estaba contento de ver que ya iba a la mitad de camino de su trabajo de laboratorio y por delante de todos los demás. Excepto de Blaine, quien ya había terminado y sacaba un cigarrillo de su bolsillo trasero. Con un ágil movimiento lo situó en la punta del mechero de Bunsen, lo encendió y se lo llevo a los labios.

"Señor Anderson, ¡deje eso de una vez!"

Toda la clase se dio vuelta para ver como la señora Mentore arrebataba el cigarrillo de las manos de Blaine y lo ponía en el fregadero.

"No se puede fumar en los pasillos de la escuela y mucho menos dentro de un salón, ¡a la oficina del director ahora mismo!"

Rodando los ojos y suspirando, Blaine se colgó su mochila al hombro entrego su informe de laboratorio terminado y luego se marcho. De alguna manera, Kurt tenía serias dudas de que Blaine realmente llegara a donde había sido enviado.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer, y también gracias por sus comentarios; no olviden dejar cualquier crítica, ya sea positiva o negativa acerca de la traducción, y también si es que llegan a encontrar algún error. Nos leemos en la próxima, sean felices y suerte… <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Glee no me pertenece; es propiedad Ryan Murphy y asociados, quienes cada martes me hacen volverme loca…. Tampoco esta historia me pertenece, es propiedad de **Zavocado**; quien me autorizo para traducir y publicar.

**Link de su perfil:** www (.) fanfiction (.) net (/) u (/) 689150 (/) Zavocado

**Link de la historia:** www (.) fanfiction (.) net (/) s (/) 7222219 (/) 1(/) Go_Your_Own_Way

* * *

><p>Kurt camino directamente a su casillero la mañana siguiente, después del infierno que Santana y Puck le habían hecho pasar en el Club Glee ayer, los estaba evitando a toda costa. No era <em>su culpa<em> que Blaine fuera gay, y que por lo tanto, lo persiguiera a él y no a Santana; ¿Y qué le importaba si el incidente de la bofetada había puesto a Blaine arriba de Puck en el rango de chicos malos? esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones. La mayor de sus preocupaciones era la cabeza de rizos obscuros que lo había asechado toda la noche anterior en sus sueños. No habría nada remotamente bueno que pudiera venir a continuación de eso, pero no estaba seguro de saber cómo evitarlo.

Se escabullo por el pasillo para encontrarse con Mercedes y Tina en sus casilleros, él había tenido suerte este año y había obtenido un casillero junto a alguien que no conocía (y esperaba que tampoco de Blaine). Apenas había doblado la esquina cuando fue empujado de cara a los casilleros alineados en la pared; fueron sus rápidos reflejos los que lo salvaron de una hemorragia nasal. Su brazo y hombro recibieron el mayor impacto, pero su mejilla seguía atrapada en una de las rendijas de ventilación del casillero. Una parte de él esperaba que su atormentador fuera Blaine, quien se había dado cuenta de que no iba a obtener lo que quería y había decidido probar una nueva táctica: la agresión; pero cuando se dio vuelta, pudo distinguir a dos descomunales tipos con chaquetas de futbol caminando por el pasillo y chocando las manos.

Con un suspiro irritado, reajusto la correa de su bolso sobre su hombro y busco en uno de los bolsillos pequeños algunos pañuelos desechables para limpiar su cortada. Su búsqueda termino abruptamente cuando un pulgar calloso recorrió su mejilla, presionando suavemente sobre la cortada y quitando la sangre; por instinto, golpeo la mano y dio un paso atrás a la defensiva para equilibrarse y prepararse para cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder.

Una sonrisa arrogante y unos ojos verde-avellana brillantes le devolvieron la mirada. Blaine miro la línea de sangre en su pulgar y dijo bruscamente "Realmente deberías aprender a controlar esa mano, podrías irte directo a más detención".

Los ojos de Kurt se entrecerraron cuando el chico más bajo se inclino en contra de los casilleros frente a él; por encima del hombro vestido de cuero, Kurt pudo ver a Tina y Mercedes sacando sus libros de sus casilleros, pero Blaine estaba bloqueando efectivamente su ruta.

"Estoy sorprendido de que te dejaran volver hoy, ¿No eres un peligroso incendiario?" Kurt preguntó sarcásticamente. Blaine aun estaba mirando su pulgar y no respondió. Kurt estaba calculando la forma más fácil de esquivar a Blaine para llegar hacia sus amigas, cuando Blaine hizo algo que provoco que su proceso mental explotara. Él metió su pulgar a su boca y luego comenzó a chuparlo lentamente, girando su lengua alrededor del dedo, lamiendo el líquido cobrizo de su piel; fue un movimiento lento y deliberado. La pequeña parte del cerebro de Kurt que aun no estaba completamente apagada se dio cuenta que los ardientes ojos verde-avellana estaban clavados en los suyos.

Pudo escuchar su corazón latiendo en sus oídos y una ola de calor migrando hacia el sur de su cuerpo; su boca de repente se había secado y no pudo reunir la voluntad para alejarse de Blaine, cuyos ojos se encontraban registrando su cuerpo. Kurt se mantuvo firme, dejando que su ingenio se hiciera cargo antes de que Blaine realmente pudiera tomar completo control de él.

"Por favor dime que no vas a empezar a brillar" Kurt bromeo, provocando que Blaine se detuviera a buena distancia de él.

La sonrisa de la tarde de ayer había vuelto, Kurt sintió el calor subiendo por su cuello, y se sintió agradecido; por lo menos eso significaba que ya no se estaba amontonando al sur de su cuerpo.

"Ten por seguro Hummel, que mis gustos literarios son bastante fantásticos" La sonrisa se engancho mientras se recargaba de nuevo en los casilleros, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, hoy cubierto con una apretada camiseta verde militar.

La parte _fashionista _de Kurt reconoció que esa era una excelente elección de color, hacia que sus ojos verdes destacaran a un kilometro de distancia, y eso hacía que su lado racional lo odiara; y los pantalones por otro lado…

"Por lo que respecta a tu gusto en la moda, parece que te gusta el reciclaje" Kurt miro hacia los mismos ajustados y obscuros pantalones que Blaine usaba el día de ayer con desprecio; se arrepintió casi instantáneamente, pues después de eso no pudo dejar de mirar como la tela obscura abrazaba sus piernas, o la forma en la que se estiraba por su-…

Kurt trago saliva, con el rostro ardiendo miro hacia otro lado, no se atrevía a mirar a Blaine a la cara, aunque no tuvo otra elección un momento después; con una estocada rápida, Blaine se fue hacia él como un tigre, bloqueando con un brazo su ruta de escape hacia Tina y Mercedes; mientras con la otra mano daba un recorrido fantasma sobre la manga de su suéter. Kurt presiono fuertemente sus libros contra su pecho, aspirando una bocanada enorme de aire cuando Blaine se acerco más a él, dejando una separación de apenas unos centímetros. Blaine no estaba tocándolo, pero su cuerpo entero se estremeció en una mezcla de miedo y emoción.

"Creo que mis gustos en otras áreas lo compensan, Kurt"

Era la primera vez que Blaine decía su nombre, se estremeció ante la forma en la que este se escuchaba en sus labios, ante la fuerte inflexión que hizo en la "T" y ante la voz profunda de Blaine. Kurt parpadeo hasta fijar su mirada en los dedos que se deslizaban en su manga y luego miro hacia esos _malditos ojos_. El rostro de Blaine se deslizo hasta que sus ojos estuvieron invadiendo completamente el campo de visión de Kurt; quien ya no sabía dónde estaba o que estaba haciendo, ya no podía recordar muchas cosas, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que le gustara a donde se dirigía todo eso; todo lo que sabía era que no quería que se detuviera. Había apenas un suspiro de distancia entre sus labios cuando Blaine se detuvo. El olor a menta y cigarrillos se arremolinaban juntos mientras el pecho de Kurt dejaba salir el aire de sus pulmones, y la expectación inundaba sus venas. Largas y obscuras pestañas revolotearon un momento y Kurt se estremeció de nuevo.

"Tú no eres el único que puede molestar" Las palabras de Blaine fueron un susurro sobre sus labios, el aliento cálido los golpeo y tuvo que ahogar un grito; y después el calor que había estado rodeando su cuerpo se había ido. La mano de Blaine aun estaba descansando sobre el casillero a un lado de su cabeza, pero el casi contacto había desaparecido, estaba entumecido hasta que Blaine susurro un descarado "Nos vemos en clase, cariño" y luego se alejo pavoneándose.

"_Maldito sea, maldito chico"_

Mercedes y Tina se dieron cuenta de su presencia en el pasillo y se dirigieron hacia él; Kurt aun no podía plantear una idea completa, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y aun seguía mirando el lugar que Blaine acababa de desocupar.

"Enserio necesitas aprovechar eso" Santana había aparecido también, Kurt gimió, la última cosa que quería en ese momento era un reclamo de porque Blaine lo quería a él y no a ella.

"Apuesto a que a él le gustaría escucharte hacer ese sonido de nuevo" Santana insistió; estuvo pensativa por un momento y luego agrego con su tono astuto e intrigante "De hecho, apuesto a le encantaría hacerte gritar, tienes completamente tatuado _pasivo gritón_ en la frente".

Kurt decidió ignorarla por el bien de su propia cordura. "Vamos a clase ahora"

"Ocúpate de él Hummel" la voz de Santana hizo eco detrás de él "Antes de que yo misma me levante ese culo"

Él se ruborizo furiosamente cuando entro al salón del señor Robertson, Mercedes y Tina llegaron un momento después; Blaine ya estaba ahí, reclinado en su asiento, sonriendo ampliamente mientras se acercaban. Dios, Kurt odiaba a ese chico, aunque podría decirse que amaba la forma en que lo hacía sentir.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Esto cada vez se pone mejor! Gracias como siempre por todo su apoyo, por sus reviews y sus buenos comentarios, no olviden hacerme saber cualquier detalle que encuentren en la traducción. Espero tener el próximo capítulo a más tardar el miércoles, cuídense y sean felices :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Glee no me pertenece; es propiedad Ryan Murphy y asociados, quienes cada martes me hacen volverme loca…. Tampoco esta historia me pertenece, es propiedad de **Zavocado**; quien me autorizo para traducir y publicar.

**Link de su perfil:** www (.) fanfiction (.) net (/) u (/) 689150 (/) Zavocado

**Link de la historia:** www (.) fanfiction (.) net (/) s (/) 7222219 (/) 1(/) Go_Your_Own_Way

* * *

><p>El día de Kurt no iba otra vez como lo había planeado; no había hecho ningún viaje inesperado a la oficina del director, o al menos no por ahora; había tenido una serie de momentos en los que estuvo a punto de abofetear a Blaine de nuevo, cosa que no era difícil realmente. Después de que se le entrego su horario de detención con el señor Robertson (lo que significaba que no solo se perdería la práctica del club Glee, también tendría que explicarle a su padre porque llegaría tarde a la cena del viernes por la noche) Blaine había estado en todas partes.<p>

Primero, estuvo soplando en la parte trasera del cuello de Kurt durante toda la clase de Inglés; había sido tanta la distracción, que Kurt no recordaba nada de la clase, excepto haber caminado y haberse sentado. Un viaje al baño entre clases lo había llevado a encontrarse cara a cara con él, quien le pregunto si necesitaba algún tipo de ayuda; había aparecido frente a su casillero _ya abierto_ entre cada clase. El señor Ferguson, el malhumorado maestro de historia, insistió en acomodarlos en los asientos en orden alfabético, lo que los llevo a sentarse en dos sillas al frente, el uno junto al otro; y cierto pie, vestido con una bota, aprovechaba cada oportunidad para arrastrarse y enredarse en el tobillo de Kurt. Cuando la campana sonó para señalar que el quinto periodo estaba por iniciar, Kurt tenía la esperanza de deshacerse de él; no hubo suerte. Blaine se puso a su lado mientras caminaban hacia Ciencias Ambientales, sus manos errantes hacían su mejor esfuerzo por deslizarse a los bolsillos traseros de los pantalones de Kurt.

Kurt era una ridícula mezcla de molestia, hambre y excitación cuando la hora del almuerzo llego. Había pasado la mayor parte de Ciencias ambientales semi _duro_ porque Blaine había estado chupando la punta de su bolígrafo de una manera demasiado sugerente a través de todo el salón. Tan pronto como la campana sonó, salió corriendo, lanzando lejos a Blaine en medio de la multitud del pasillo y tomo su almuerzo: una ensalada pequeña; rápidamente se dirigió a sentarse a la mesa de la esquina, donde esperaba pasar desapercibido. La única persona que lo noto, una vez más, fue Blaine; Y Kurt no quería estar atrapado con ese arrogante, lascivo y sexy idiota por una hora y media.

"¿Tratando de hacer la persecución más difícil, cariño?"

Su bocado de hojas se detuvo a mitad del camino hacía su boca, sus labios y su boca se frunció ante la provocación; una charola de plástico cayó ruidosamente en la mesa junto a la suya, y luego un cuerpo cálido se presiono a su lado.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres Blaine?" Kurt pregunto, dando manotazos al brazo muscular que intentaba envolver su cintura.

Blaine solo rio entre dientes en respuesta, poniendo su andrajosa mochila sobre la mesa y dándole una mordida a su pedazo grasiento de pizza. La mochila de Blaine lucia como si hubiera pasado a través de una trituradora, estaba parchada y unida con lo que parecían bastantes pedazos de cinta de un rosa brillante, Kurt no entendía como no se desintegraba con tan solo tocarla o porque Blaine mantenía esa cosa andrajosa. Hummel arrugo su nariz y se deslizo por la banca hacia la pared.

Hizo un sonido de irritación cuando Blaine lo siguió, deslizándose y dejándolo atrapado entre la pared y su cuerpo; Kurt lo miro y luego se encogió cuando la mano de Blaine presiono su muslo, salto de su asiento y Blaine rio otra vez, mirándolo con curiosidad, "¿Realmente no te gusta ser tocado, verdad?

"No tienes concepto de espacio personal" Kurt respondió de vuelta, tomando su bolso, el cual casi golpeaba en la cabeza a Blaine, quien lo tomo y lo puso entre sus pies.

Kurt pateo el suelo frustrado, empuñando sus manos y sacando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no abofetear a Blaine de nuevo; luego le ordeno "Devuélveme mi bolsa Anderson"

"Solo siéntate y come cariño". El tono era amable, el más amable que había escuchado de Blaine; estaba tan sorprendido que se limito a acortar la distancia con el chico. Estaba esperando que los ojos verde-avellana se posaran en él con las pupilas llenas de lujuria, pero no fue así; estas estaban entrecerradas y centradas en una mesa no muy lejos de ellos. Kurt miro también, muchos de los idiotas del equipo de futbol estaban viendo hacia ellos, mientras esperaban a que hiciera su salida dramática; entre ellos pudo ver a Azimo y Karofsky, cuyo rostro estaba cubierto de varias manchas obscuras, evidencia de su pelea con Blaine el día anterior. Sus miradas estaban clavadas en él, o quizá en Blaine; no estaba seguro, pero de cualquier forma no le gustaba.

Lentamente, se dejo caer en el banco frente a Blaine, quien había vuelto a comer pizza en silencio; sintió algo frotándose contra su pierna y miro hacia abajo, esperando ver la ahora familiar bota de piel; se sorprendió una vez más cuando su bolsa estaba de nuevo frente a sus pies. Una última mirada hacia los idiotas del equipo le dejaron ver que estos habían vuelto su atención hacia sus alimentos decepcionados, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Kurt se pregunto asombrado, arrastrando su bandeja hacia su nuevo lugar, ¿Blaine estaba tratando de _protegerlo_? Eso no tenía sentido.

"No necesito tu protección, si es lo que estas pensando" dijo fríamente, inclinándose hacia adelante y mirando a Blaine de nuevo.

"¿Por qué habría de pensar eso cariño?" Blaine respondió, sin apartar la mirada de su comida "La erección que tienes todas las mañanas es más que suficiente para probarme que eres un chico grande, puedes manejar esto muy bien por ti mismo, estoy seguro"

El tono sugerente había regresado, y con eso la molestia de Kurt; realmente esto empezaba a volverse aburrido, pero aun así lo hacía sonrojar hasta el cuero cabelludo.

"Solo-Dios-solo-cállate" Kurt perdió el control de sus palabras; con enojo busco en su bolso su último ejemplar de Vogue y paso a la pagina que había marcado y pretendió ignorar la presencia de Blaine mientras leía un artículo acerca del libro de Patti LuPone próximo a publicarse.

"Se supone que es una lectura interesante, he oído"

Kurt rodo los ojos y ni siquiera se molesto en mirarlo "Oh, por favor; como si supieras quien es Patti LuPone"

"Por supuesto que se, de la misma forma en la que se que tu atuendo es de Alexander McQueen"

Kurt levanto la cabeza rápidamente, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar; ahora era Blaine el que había rodado los ojos y lucia molesto

"Bueno, soy gay Hummel, ¿Esperabas que no fuera parte del estereotipo?"

La campana señalando el final de la hora del almuerzo hizo eco por los pasillos. Blaine se levanto rápidamente, guardando la manzana que no se había comido en la bolsa de su chaqueta, arrojando los restos de lo que una vez había sido una mochila decente sobre su hombro.

"Te veré en detención cariño" Blaine le dedico un guiño coqueto y una media sonrisa arrogante antes de unirse al grupo de estudiantes que caminaban hacia el pasillo, dejando a Kurt con más curiosidad de la que hubiera querido.

* * *

><p>Para ser la parte más corta de su día, su almuerzo no deseado con Blaine le había dado mucho para pensar durante su última clase: Pre Cálculo con la señora Krauss, a quien había tenido el año pasado; era una agradable mujer de mediana edad que lo adoraba. Eso le permitió hacer un repaso de la última hora y media en su cabeza un ciento de veces, porque la señora Krauss sabía que él era un buen chico y se dedico a calmar a los alborotadores por otros lugares.<p>

¿Blaine había tratado de protegerlo?

¿O estaba usándolo como escudo?

Ninguna opción tenía sentido para Kurt, incluso sus amigos raramente lo defendían o trataban de detener a Azimio y Karofsky; de hecho la única vez que ellos realmente habían acudido en su ayuda, había sido cuando en Glee les habían asignado la lección sobre teatralidad al final del año pasado. No había razón para que Blaine lo hiciera si sus propios amigos no lo hacían; y pensar que él podía ser un escudo para Blaine, era simplemente ridículo, los golpes en la cara de Karofsky eran más que suficiente evidencia de ello.

Pero lo que realmente lo confundía era el comentario acerca de Alexander McQueen; el hecho de que Blaine supiera quién era el diseñador de su atuendo y que incluso supiera acerca de Patti LuPone lo fastidiaba más que el asunto de los idiotas del equipo de futbol. Sabía que debía ser al contario; pero Blaine no había mostrado ninguna señal de tener alguno de estos intereses, los únicos intereses que Kurt había notado eran cigarrillos, problemas y el mismo, y esas opciones no le gustaban tampoco.

Se quedo en su asiento mientras se daban los anuncios de la tarde; la campana del final de clase sonó y salió arrastrando los pies junto al resto de sus compañeros, deteniéndose en su casillero para tomar los libros que necesitaba para su tarea y luego se dirigió hacía el salón del señor Robertson para cumplir su detención. Todavía estaba aterrorizado, pero no perdía la esperanza de obtener algunas respuestas a las preguntas que ahora tenía. El señor Robertson estaba sentado en su escritorio, inmerso en algunos papeles cuando llamo a la puerta.

"Ah, señor Hummel, tome asiento por favor" El señor Robertson bajo su bolígrafo y abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio; saco un libro deteriorado y se lo entrego a Kurt. "Aquí tiene, se perdió la entrega el día de ayer".

Kurt miro la cubierta _El conde de Monte Cristo_, esa debía ser la primera novela del semestre; estaba decepcionado de que no fuera algo que ya hubiera leído antes. Dejo caer su bolsa al lado de su asiento junto a la pared, mirando la lista de vocabulario escrita en el pizarrón cerca de él.

"Le sugiero que invierta las siguientes horas leyendo lo que les fue asignado para mañana" El señor Robertson había vuelto a sentarse en la silla de su escritorio, con una mirada a su reloj de pulsera agrego, para sí mismo y para Kurt "¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que el señor Anderson no se nos unirá?"

Kurt miro al reloj en la pared del fondo; su detención estaba establecida para iniciar pasadas las dos, eran cuarto para las tres. Odiaba no sentirse aliviado de que Blaine se estuviera saltando el castigo; buscaba respuestas, y cuando Kurt Hummel quería algo, hacia todo lo que estuviera en su poder para obtenerlo. Después de otros cinco minutos de mirar hacia la puerta y hacia el reloj, decidió seguir el consejo del señor Robertson y se dispuso a leer hasta las cinco de la tarde.

Pasos ruidosos que relaciono con las pesadas botas que pasaban más tiempo frotándose contra sus pantorrillas que caminando, hicieron eco desde el pasillo. Blaine apareció en la puerta, traía la chaqueta sobre su hombro y llevaba algunos libros por un lado; en alguna región de su garganta, el corazón de Kurt vibraba como una banda elástica. Los rizos obscuros de Blaine estaban empapados, con lo que Kurt podía asumir que era agua; las gotas iban cayendo lentamente en su camiseta, dejando puntos obscuros sobre la tela verde. Blaine se dejo caer en el escritorio junto a Kurt con una sonrisa torcida y Hummel inmediatamente tenia la mirada sobre los músculos tonificados del brazo izquierdo de Blaine; él respiro fuerte y luego regreso la mirada a su libro.

"Que amable de su parte el acompañarnos señor Anderson." El señor Robertson se dirigió hacia ellos, y de pronto, con mucha menos amabilidad de la que había tenido con Kurt, le entrego a Blaine una copia del libro asignado y le dijo con voz cortada "Usted permanecerá una hora y media extra para compensar su tardanza."

Blaine solo le sonrió burlonamente y le dio un pequeño saludo descarado. La siguiente hora paso en silencio, a pesar de que Kurt tenía el rostro hundido en su libro sus ojos seguían desviándose hacia Blaine; cada vez que lo había visto durante ese día, había terminado haciéndose más preguntas. Blaine por otro lado, no parecía notar su falta de atención; para enorme sorpresa de Kurt, sus ojos estaban pegados al libro que estaba sobre su escritorio, su lápiz golpeaba furiosamente contra las páginas, mientras el piercing de su lengua golpeaba contra sus dientes. Fue una suerte que ya estuviera fuera de foco, pues el ritmo de dichos golpes le hubiera hecho imposible concentrarse.

Kurt realmente necesitaba dejar de mirar y leer; pero mientras más miraba, mas difícil era darse la vuelta. Las fantasías chocaban una contra otra en su cabeza, volviéndose progresivamente más provocativas y lascivas: "_Suaves y rosados labios trazando un camino húmedo desde su columna hasta su cuello, manos ásperas y callosas aferrándose a sus caderas lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar marcas mientras sus cuerpos se frotaban uno contra otro; dientes raspando y mordiendo, moviéndose para morder el lóbulo de su oreja. Una cálida lengua pasando sobre la piel lastimada." _Sus propios dientes apresaron sus labios para suprimir un gemido; Kurt se movió en su silla, discretamente tratando de arreglarse de nuevo dentro de sus pantalones.

El movimiento llamo la atención de Blaine; de repente Kurt, muy consciente de sí mismo, se sentó erguido, tratando de verse lo más digno posible; mientras su erección palpitaba dolorosamente en sus pantalones ajustados; gracias a Dios estaba usando un suéter largo hasta la rodilla, por lo menos eso cubriría el creciente bulto.

Le lanzo una mirada a Blaine y sintió su respiración entrecortarse en su pecho; de repente ya no era tan inexperto en el sexo. Esos malditos ojos verde-avellana estaban más obscuros de lo que jamás había visto, su piel picaba como si fuera a llenarse de ampollas bajo la mirada caliente de Blaine; otro golpe de excitación giro en su estomago.

Blaine estaba dándole una mirada de habitación.

Mierda.

Se mordió el labio inferior y miro fijamente hacia su libro, dispuesto a transportarse a la seguridad de su habitación, donde podría terminar su fantasía sin público. Otro latido doloroso le hizo incomodarse; Dios, odiaba a ese chico.

Su mente estaba tan borrosa que apenas escucho la silla del señor Robertson arrastrarse, mientras este se levantaba y se estiraba; alguna parte aun coherente de su cerebro registro que su profesor estaba diciendo que saldría a tomar un descanso para ir al baño y los dos debían estar en el mismo sitio cuando el regresara.

Claramente, Blaine no había escuchado la ultima parte; tan pronto como el profesor salió por la puerta, se levanto de su escritorio y _oh Dios_, no había duda del bulto que se encontraba ahora a su vista. Y luego, Kurt fue sacado de su asiento de un jalón, dos fuertes manos tomaron los puños de su suéter y lo lanzaron contra el pizarrón. Estuvo a punto de chillar en protesta acerca de arruinar su nuevo Alexander McQueen; pero cuando el fuerte cuerpo de Blaine se estrello contra el suyo, aplastándolo contra el pizarrón se detuvo. Una boca caliente y necesitada se encontró con la suya y esta vez no hizo nada para mitigar el gemido roto que salió de él.

Blaine aprovecho la oportunidad y metió su lengua entre los labios entreabiertos de Kurt, y separo las piernas de Hummel con su rodilla; la cabeza de Kurt estaba girando, la bandeja de la tiza estaba clavándose fuertemente en su trasero pero _por Dios _que no le importaba. Había dientes, lenguas y alientos calientes por todas partes; nada de la dulce inocencia que estaba esperando para su primer beso real. Manos fuertes se deslizaban sobre los lados de su cuerpo, para finalmente asentarse sobre su trasero mientras sus lenguas luchaban por dominancia. Sus caderas empujaron hacia adelante por impulso cuando Blaine atrapo su labio inferior entre sus dientes y lo mordió probablemente más fuerte de lo necesario. Blaine gimió roncamente en respuesta y chupo más fuerte el labio de Kurt; dicha sensaciones enviaban ondas de calor directamente hacia su pene y sus caderas empujaron salvajemente otra vez, pero esta vez las caderas de Blaine también se movieron fuertemente hacia adelante, empujando con fuerza en contra de Kurt.

Kurt se sentía como si estuviera rompiéndose en un millón de pedazos, no podía creer nada de lo que estaba sucediendo mientras intentaba separase de los labios de Blaine para recuperar el aire, pero Blaine no se detuvo; su boca hambrienta se adhirió a la mandíbula y cuello de Kurt, sus dientes raspaban la inmaculada piel. Hummel se sintió aliviado cuando fue fácilmente alzado del suelo y presionado más firmemente contra el pizarrón, sus piernas se enredaron en la cintura de Blaine; el dolor causado por la bandeja de tiza enterrándose en su trasero desapareció y ya no tenía que preocuparse porque sus piernas colapsaran debajo de él.

La boca de Blaine busco su boca otra vez, sus caderas giraban lentamente contra las de Kurt mientras lo sostenía contra la pared; el hecho de que Blaine fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar todo su peso, hacia que Kurt se excitara todavía más. Rápidamente, una respiración cálida quemo sus labios cuando Blaine se separo lo suficiente para susurrarle, "Maldición, te deseo tanto."

Kurt lloriqueo e hizo lo único con sentido que su cerebro podrido por las hormonas le dicto: Enredo dedos en los rizos obscuros de la base del cuello de Blaine y le dio un tirón para que su boca se estrellara de nueva cuenta con la suya. Blaine gimió sobre sus labios, aumentando la velocidad del movimiento de sus caderas y hundió sus dedos en la piel del hueso de la cadera de Kurt.

Si seguía haciéndolo, Kurt sabía que tendría marcas en la mañana y sus pantalones favoritos estarían arruinados; pero ni así le importaba, aun no podía encontrar la fuerza de voluntad para detenerse. Sus manos se deslizaron por los músculos definidos de la espalda de Blaine hasta que encontraron el final de su columna vertebral, donde sus dedos se presionaron en contra de la cálida y húmeda piel; un gemido profundo vibro contra sus labios cuando sus dedos se encontraron con la orilla del pantalón de Blaine.

Algo se rompio afuera en el pasillo. Con jadeo, Kurt separo sus labios de los de Blaine y sus pies volvieron a tocar el suelo, mientras empujaba al otro chico lejos de él; era como si alguien le hubiera devuelto la memoria de repente: Blaine, el chico que lo mando a detención, que lo había estado acosando sexualmente hasta el límite desde el momento en el que se conocieron. Y él, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, había pasado los últimos quince minutos teniendo _sexo vestido_ contra un pizarrón con ese mismo chico. No, simplemente no ¿Cómo pudo dejar que eso sucediera? ¿Por qué diablos se había sentido tan increíblemente bien?

El señor Robertson apareció e la puerta con las manos llenas de los restos de lo que era una taza de café de cerámica; su camisa y corbata estaban manchadas de un color marrón oxidado y maldecía a lo bajo. Kurt se deslizo de vuelta a su asiento, ignorando a Blaine, quien todavía estaba parado en él mismo sitio que hace unos minutos, respirando con dificultad.

"Ah, señor Hummel; usted esta-…" El señor Robertson había sacado del cajón de su escritorio un pequeño paquete de servilletas y comenzó a limpiarse las manchas de café "-Libre y puede irse; señor Anderson, regrese a su asiento ahora."

Sin miramientos, Kurt metió en su bolso el libro que no había leído y salió corriendo del salón; una vez en el pasillo vacio, comenzó a correr lo más rápido que su erección atrapada en sus pantalones ajustados le permitió.

No había forma, absolutamente ninguna de que lo que acababa de hacer con Blaine Anderson volviera a ocurrir.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola otra vez! siento mucho la tardanza, han sido semanas difíciles de mucho trabajo, especialmente esta; he tenido muchos exámenes y tareas extenuantes, además tuve mi primera sesión de evaluación Neuropsicológica, así que necesitaba estar lo más concentrada posible; además estoy haciéndola de beta un poquito y también estoy trabajando en mi nueva historia; es cortita pero de verdad me encanta como está quedando (yo que puedo decir).<strong>

**Gracias por la paciencia, espero que no se vuelva a repetir esta tardanza, cuídense y sean felices; recuerden señalar cualquier error en la traducción y gracias por sus reviews, con cada review Blaine se vuelve más malo jaja. Los quiero ;D **


	5. Chapter 5

Glee no me pertenece; es propiedad Ryan Murphy y asociados, quienes ya me deben muchas cuentas de hospital y quienes morirán si se atreven a meterse con **Klaine**…. Tampoco esta historia me pertenece, es propiedad del maravilloso **Zavocado**; quien me autorizo para traducir y publicar.

**Link de su perfil:** www (.) fanfiction (.) net (/) u (/) 689150 (/) Zavocado

**Link de la historia:** www (.) fanfiction (.) net (/) s (/) 7222219 (/) 1(/) Go_Your_Own_Way

* * *

><p>Kurt no podía mirar al pizarrón sin sonrojarse a la mañana siguiente.<p>

Nunca había tenido tantos problemas tratando de atender la clase de inglés, porque el pizarrón donde _eso_ había pasado estaba ahí para juzgarlo por las numerosas cosas pecaminosas que habían hecho contra él el día anterior; el salón entero era un enorme recordatorio de lo estúpido que había sido. Mercedes y Tina seguían dándole codazos y pasándole notas, preguntándole si estaba bien, pero él solo se encogía de hombros, no había forma de que pudiera decirles acerca de _eso; _ellas solamente lo animarían a que sucediera otra vez, o peor, le animarían a empujar más los limites, que ya de por si estaban rotos.

Detrás de él, Blaine estaba inusualmente tranquilo y bueno, no estaba molestando. No había hecho ningún movimiento hacia Kurt en lo absoluto o incluso tampoco lo había buscado antes de clase; esto puso a Kurt más ansioso que cuando no lo dejaba en paz.

Mientras el señor Robertson hablaba acerca de lo que tenían que leer para la clase del día, los ojos de Kurt estaban clavados de nuevo en la pizarra; un calor se encendió en su cuello y subió hasta sus mejillas como lava caliente; aun no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido. Su primer beso, su primer beso _real_; y este había sido con un completo cerdo que solo tenía dos talentos: el don del problema y una increíble lengua. No podía creer nada de lo que había sucedido, gastaría el resto de su vida golpeándose a si mismo en las bolas; nunca hubiera imaginado que caería tan rápido ante Blaine Anderson, sobre todo para _ese_ asunto.

Aunque los labios de Blaine fueran la cosa más deliciosa que jamás hubiera probado, y que el metal del _piercing _de su lengua deslizándose sobre la suya, se sintiera maravilloso.

Se golpeo la mano que estaba sobre su escritorio para detener la espiral de pensamientos; esos eran exactamente el tipo de pensamientos que lo habían metido en ese lio.

Las personas a su alrededor ahora lo miraban. _Oops._

Dios, estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

Cuando la campana sonó, recogió sus cosas y salió del salón antes de que Tina o Mercedes comenzaran a preguntarle acerca de su extraño comportamiento. Las conocía lo suficiente como para saber que lo seguirían, así que fue directo al lugar al que no se atreverían a seguirlo: el baño de hombres.

Realmente ese había sido su último recurso; la última vez que había estado en un baño de hombres, aparte del de los vestuarios, había sido al inicio del año pasado, cuando Puck había tratado de zambullirlo en el inodoro; no es necesario decir que no le quedaron ganas de volver. Se deslizo al interior rápidamente, manteniendo la mirada baja y rezando porque estuviera solo; un vistazo rápido a las puertas de los cubículos y a los urinales le hizo respirar un poco mejor. Estaba solo, al menos por ahora.

Kurt puso su bolsa debajo del lavabo más cercano y abrió el chorro de agua al máximo; se miro en el espejo y se estremeció, incluso con veinte minutos extras de rutina de cuidado de piel por la mañana la cortada en su mejilla estaba imposible de ocultar en su pálida piel. Maldiciendo a lo bajo tomo un pequeño bote de crema facial de su bolsillo trasero, lo puso sobre el lavabo y se inclino para mojar su rostro.

Jadeo en voz alta para tragar un sorbo de agua.

Tan rápido como un relámpago, un par de manos habían tomado sus caderas, dedos presionando posesivamente sobre su piel, y un cuerpo cálido lo había empujado contra el lavabo. Se aferro al borde de la pileta, tratando de incorporarse y secando rápidamente las gotas de agua de sobre sus ojos, tratando de ver quien diablos lo había acorralado.

Aunque en alguna parte de su cabeza, ya sabía la respuesta. _Blaine_. Se emociono y se aterrorizo a la vez; cada parte de él estaba temblando de deseo, entonces se acordó de la promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo de que no permitiría que _eso_ volviera a suceder. Hizo un movimiento para liberarse de Blaine, pero se vio impedido por un fuerte brazo enredándose alrededor de su cintura, la otra mano permanecía en su cadera, haciendo suaves círculos sobre la tela de sus pantalones.

"Relájate cariño". Los labios de Blaine se deslizaron lentamente sobre la curva en la que su cuello y su hombro se encontraban; el aliento de Kurt quedo atrapado en su garganta, podía sentir la barba espinosa en el mentón de Blaine mientras sus labios se paseaban por su cuello. "Nadie nos va a molestar, cerré la puerta"

_Oh, mierda Jesús._

El brazo alrededor de su cintura presiono posesivamente, mientras los labios de Blaine se adhirieron firmemente a su cuello, mordiendo y succionando fuerte. Un suspiro tembloroso salió de los labios de Kurt y dejo caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Blaine antes de que pudiera detenerlo. Dios, las cosas que este chico le hacía sentir.

Kurt gimió suavemente mientras Blaine se ponía detrás de él, la polla del otro chico se presionaba firmemente contra su trasero; el contacto lo hizo gemir, de deseo o incredulidad, eso aun no lo sabía. Blaine ya estaba _duro, duro por él_. La idea aun no había sido completamente registrada por su cabeza, y Dios, si no lo había sentido cuando Blaine se empujo contra él. Lo sintió más que el gemido profundo del pecho de Blaine vibrando contra su espalda.

Unos labios suaves estaban pegados firmemente a su cuello, los labios se separaron y una lengua lamio gentilmente la piel inflamada, sin dejar duda de que habría una marca en ese sitio después. Hábiles dedos estaban tirando del dobladillo de su camisa, desesperadamente jalándola de la cinturilla de sus pantalones mientras se apoyaba en el lavabo para detenerse de caer al piso. Tan pronto como su camisa estuvo abierta las manos callosas de Blaine acariciaron cada parte de su estomago a su alcance. Kurt jadeo fuertemente ante el nuevo e inesperado contacto; su mano derecha se levanto, tomando firmemente los rizos de la parte posterior de la cabeza de Blaine.

Sus ojos se cerraron mientras enredaba sus dedos en los suaves rizos. Las manos ásperas de Blaine se pasearon sobre los músculos de su estomago, dirigiéndose a su pecho mientras se molía contra él. Kurt nunca había sido tocado de esa forma, nunca había tenido a nadie que lo hiciera sentir tan _increíble_ antes; ¿Cómo había podido vivir sin esto? ¿Cómo rayos se suponía que iba a tener una defensa contra algo que deseaba de forma desesperada?

Sería tan fácil solo dejar que Blaine lo arruinara sin sentido. Las caderas de Blaine empujaron contra el de nuevo, presionando su propia erección contra el lavabo de porcelana.

"Alto"

Desde una gran distancia escucho su propia voz temblando mientras decía esa palabra de nuevo, aunque realmente no esperaba ser obedecido. De repente los dedos que habían estado enredados en el cabello de Blaine se empuñaron en el aire. El aire frio rozo la piel de la parte posterior de su cuello; el agua en el lavabo seguía corriendo a toda su capacidad, algunas gotas rebotaban contra su ombligo descubierto.

Kurt tembló, mirándose al espejo; su rostro estaba encendido con un rosa pálido y su cabello estaba ligeramente despeinado. La piel donde la boca de Blaine se había pegado estaba descolorida y volviéndose rojo obscuro; detrás de su propio reflejo estaba Blaine, aun extremadamente cerca de él, pero ya no lo tocaba. Kurt cerró la llave del agua y se alejo de él, asegurándose de poner varios metros de distancia de ahí.

"No quiero que me vuelvas a tocar, esto termina ahora! Kurt dijo en su tono más autoritario; aun estaba sorprendido que Blaine se hubiera detenido ante su orden, pues medio esperaba tener que luchar físicamente contra él.

La expresión de Blaine era inimaginable; parpadeo lentamente y algo obscuro brillo en sus ojos. Kurt tembló, estaba tomando la decisión correcta; se lo dijo a si mismo mientras tomaba su bolsa y se iba. Había demasiadas cosas que no sabía acerca de Blaine y muchas razones para no querer tener nada que ver con el delincuente.

Entonces, ¿Por qué dolía demasiado decir eso?

* * *

><p>Sus amigos se enfocaron en él, en el momento en el que entro al salón de la señora Olsen para el cuarto periodo. Para empeorar las cosas, Brittany había estado jugando con la mascada que había tomado de su casillero para ocultar su chupetón; las agiles demandas para que se detuviera pudieron pasar por alto de Mercedes y Tina, pero cuando se juntaron para ir a almorzar, Santana se les unió. No es necesario decir que ella se percato rápidamente del verdadero propósito de la mascada.<p>

"Veo que seguiste mi consejo Hummel."

Kurt se atraganto con su boca llena de pollo.

"¿Q-qué?" Kurt jadeó, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por sonar inocente; si había alguien a quien no sería capaz de engañar, esa era Santana.

"No te hagas el tonto" Santana dijo sarcásticamente "Has estado recibiendo pajas del delincuente sexy" Ella lo miro pensativa, mientras Mercedes y Tina lo miraban desconcertadas "Es una lástima, yo realmente quería un pedazo de _eso…_"

"¿Enserio?" Mercedes dijo incrédula "¿Estás segura de que no usaron parte de tu cerebro cuando te hicieron la cirugía del busto? Kurt no dejaría que ese tipo se le acercara ¿Cierto?

Kurt se quedo mirando fijamente su bandeja de comida, su cara estaba ardiendo; Mercedes lo miraba expectante.

Santana se inclino sobre la mesa y le arranco la mascada de alrededor del cuello; Kurt hizo un movimiento para detenerla, pero fue demasiado tarde, su chupetón estaba a plena vista de las chicas. Pudo escuchar a Tina gritar de asombro junto a Mercedes.

"Oh por Dios Kurt; cuéntanoslo todo"

Todas las chicas, excepto Santana estaban chillando de alegría. Mercedes enredo su brazo con el de él mientras saltaba de entusiasmo. Kurt escondió su rostro en sus manos mientras ellas continuaban acosándolo; sabía que era inútil, tendría que decirles algo.

"Chico, danos todos los detalles" Mercedes dijo con una enorme sonrisa "Todos los detalles _sucios_"

Kurt se limito a sacudir su cabeza con incredulidad y dijo con toda naturalidad "No hay mucho que contar."

Mentira, se regaño a sí mismo; había mucho más de lo que pudiera decirse en palabras.

"Vamos Kurt, o tendremos que dejar que ese chupetón hable por sí mismo"

"_Bien"_ Pensó por un momento, tratando de encontrar la mejor forma de no contarles todo, pero de decirles lo suficiente para hacer que se detuvieran.

"El señor Robertson nos dejo solos por diez minutos durante la detención y bueno… ustedes saben cómo es él"

Cuando las chicas aun lo miraban expectantes, suspiro pesadamente y agrego "Y me beso, okay"

Eso era lo que ellas habían estado esperando; las personas de las mesas alrededor los miraron alarmados en cuanto las chicas estallaron en risas y gritos.

"Estoy tan feliz por ti" Tina grito, levantándose y abrazándolo fuertemente "Asi que entonces ustedes dos, ya sabes, ¿tienen _algo_ ahora?"

"No, absolutamente no" Kurt respondió bruscamente "Él forzó ese beso y arruino mi suéter"

"¿Arruino tu _qué_?" Santana lo miro, intrigada.

_Oh mierda. _¿Por que había dejado salir esa información?

"Yo... él" Se estaba poniendo nervioso y las chicas parecían encantadas ante el hecho; él solo siguió sonriendo, aunque sabía que su cara estaba ardiendo bajo sus miradas.

"Me empujo contra el pizarrón ¿de acuerdo?" Les susurro a través de la mesa.

Las mandíbulas de las chicas cayeron y compartieron miradas emocionadas; antes de que pudieran seguir interrogándolo, la campana que indicaba el fin del almuerzo sonó. Kurt dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio mientras se dirigían a sus clases. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar que ningún detalle de esa conversación llegara a oídos de Finn; porque si Finn se enteraba, sería solo cuestión de tiempo para que su padre lo hiciera también.

Luego recordó que no estaría presente en el ensayo del Club Glee para controlar el daño; gimió mientras volvía a tomar asiento en el salón de la señora Olsen. Estaba demasiado arruinado.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola de nuevo, supongo que no hay suficientes disculpas para justificar mi tardanza; en mi defensa solo digo que séptimo semestre ha sido el peor de toda mi carrera y que quisiera que los días tuvieran cincuenta horas. Afortunadamente la próxima semana al fin llegan mis vacaciones y si las actividades previas a las fiestas Navideñas me lo permiten estaré actualizando con mayor frecuencia. No solo esta historia, también las mías.<strong>

**Como siempre gracias por sus reviews y por su infinita paciencia. De igual manera les reitero mi petición, por favor infórmenme de cualquier error en la traducción.**

**Nos leemos muy pronto, cuídense y disfruten el capitulo; esto se pone cada vez mejor… ;D**


End file.
